The Story of Eric Starfollower on His First Quest
by jet the demigod
Summary: the adventure of Eric Starfollower and Sara Farnon on there first quest. this story will have many chapters and it may time for next come out. thx to my helpers Tyler and Mariah for this story is go on.


Eric Starfollower AJ Schuh

My world turned upside down when I was riding my quad out in the dunes, later in that day when school got out. I live in Yuma so it is not that far. The ride was good, but a snake lady showed up. She looked like a normal girl at first so I walked over to her to see if she needed help or if she was lost. But then as I approached she morphed into a scary snake woman. The metamorphosis shocked me so I shot my quad at the snake lady. Yes that did happen, but not exactly like that. I really stumbled back so quickly that I touched the quad and it shot forward. The quad smashed into her and she turn to du**s**t. Well the dust looked like a golden powder. Then I felt my energy vanish and I fell to ground.

That night I had the worst nightmare. My mom was opening my report card. My grades are bad. It's not because I'm a bad kid It's just I have a disability called ADHD that makes it hard to focus. First was English which was a D-. Second was history which I got a C+ because I made lots of cool projects. Yea, I built these cool machines for the class and got A+ on the projects, but the essays and worksheets brought my grade down. Next one down was science which was C-. Than math which was at a B-. I got a B- because I understand some of the math, and because it's my best subject. After that was PE which I got a B+ in. Who can fail PE except the girls that sit and talk through the class? Now the last, my favorite class, Tec class! I got an A- in the class because I understand it, and because I find it easier to work with my hands. After she was done grading, my mom got out the return paper and put I wasn't returning. "What!?" I asked shocked. That is the only school district in Yuma. It all went black and a manly voice, the voice of my father said "Wake up. Now!"

I bolted up right and yelled "Dad" very loudly. I then grabbed my side in pain and said "ow". I looked around the room and I realized that I was in a tent and that there was a bandage on my side. And apparently someone changed my cloths. I was wearing soft pants and no shirt. I was embarrassed to have my shirt off, but it's not like I'm fat I just don't have any abs. "This is weird" I said. So then a beautiful girl with brown hair all to one side and pale skin walk in to the tent and asked "do you feel OK?" I sat there just in amazement. She muttered "I should check for a concussion." And next she asked, "Are you OK?" then I fell asleep, again.

POV of the girl:

In the morning I got up and checked the boy. He was still sleeping. No monsters show up last night, thank the gods. Yesterday was a different story. When I found him he was surrounded by three Scythian (snake woman). They were arguing how to cook him for diner. One said they should boil him. The other said it wanted BBQ. I didn't hear the lasts ones idea because I shot all three in the face, and all three exploded in to monster dust. The one talking about a BBQ had a spear that pierced his side. I ran over and use my heal abilities to stop the bleeding and heal some of wound. I couldn't heal him all the way without using all my energy. Last night was weird, I hear him yell "Dad" so I ran towards him quickly to see if he was ok. He stared at me and fell unconscious. So I thought that I would heal him again. As I walked into the tent I saw that his hair was jet black and he had good tan. He was not burned but I needed to heal his wound. By time I was out of energy it was reduced to a flesh wound. Time to make breakfast for us

POV of the boy

When I got up I still in the tent. It was bright out, still. I can make it home by 8:30 still. The girl came in and had eggs and ham on a plate. I asked her "what time it was?" she said "its 8", phew. I look at the food and wondered why she was giving me breakfast food. Then it hit me. "You mean 8 pm right" I said and she said "no, am." I curse silently. "I need to go home" I said. "Not alone" she said. I started to say "But" when she cut me off." I am come with you to your house then your help me with my quest. First you will tell me your name and then we are doing to having breakfast. My name is Sara Farnon." She told me. Then I said "Mine is Eric Starfollower". That was the beginning of a great friendship.


End file.
